Pokemon Legends: Legacy
by Blackweylyn
Summary: This is about Lance's younger brother Phoenix and his adventures through the Pokemon world. He struggles with love and friendship and a prophecy from the Kimono Girls that will make or break him. With assistance from the Champion of the Kanto and the most powerful trainer ever to walk the Pokemon World will he be ready for a destiny that eagerly awaits his presence.
1. Chapter 1 - Lance

Chapter 1

Lance's Brother…

A young teen of 14 lay in bed paralysed, today he would be choosing his first Pokémon and he still had not chosen what he wanted. He kept going over it in his mind "bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle", "bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle".

Phoenix was the brother of Lance, the current fourth member of the Elite Four also a dragon master and had dedicated his life to training and perfecting the moves and ability's of the notoriously powerful dragon type Pokémon but that was not all his brother did, he often came home to drop off Pokémon for Phoenix to look after such as the Red Gyarados from the Lake of Rage in the Johto region or the elusive Flygon from the Hoenn region.

Lance too had started from Pallet town after being given a Charmander from Professor Oak and leaving on his journey to not only become a Pokémon Master but also to become a Dragon Master and was soon admitted into the Order of the Dragon in his family's hometown of Blackthorn City.

Lance was his Idol, everything Lance did Phoenix took as inspiration knowing one day that they would face off at Indigo Plateau and that he would be the victor and go on to face and beat the Champion.

His alarm went off and Phoenix jumped out of bed ready to begin his insides churning with the nerves of what would happen in just one hour. He put on his favourite clothes, dark camouflage pants complete with a belt equipped to hold six pokeballs, next he threw on a shirt that was a plain black with white patterns on the back and a plain dark as pitch cape much like his brothers but instead of red in the sleeves it was a perfect black to match with his boots that did up to all the way up his mid-calf.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Like his brother who had flaming red hair Phoenix's was in the same style but a darker, more vibrant red and had streaks of black in it which accentuated every other colour around it including his green eyes.

Phoenix walked downstairs waving hi to Clair who was the current Blackthorn Gym Leader and was the holder of the 8th Gym badge for those who wished to enter the Pokémon League and the Pokémon tournament held every five years.

Clair was the only female in the family after their mother died giving birth to Phoenix through a difficult labour, she didn't like this and was often taking out her bitterness on everyone else and often the gym challengers when they beat her which wasn't often.

"Do you want a lift to pallet town" she said, Phoenix almost fainted in surprise, "after all it's a big day to receive your first Pokémon from Prof Oak, just don't come to my gym in a couple years and beat me or I won't be nice to you anymore" she promptly left the room after finishing her sentence, "thanks Clair" he yelled after her and settled down to the pile of toast in the middle of the room.

. . . . .

He watched Clair fly off heading back towards Blackthorn aboard her Dragonite and knew that the next couple months he would be riding it solo against all the challenges to come. He stood in the middle of the road that led to Viridian City and at the start of Pallet Town.

He could see Prof Oak's lab on top of hill not far away and his heart began to pound against his chest in nervousness and excitement, he began to walk towards it my mind once again focused on what starter he would choose "bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle", "bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle".

Lost in his thoughts he found himself running into the door of Prof Oak's Lab… "BANG" he stumbled back and yelped in pain holding his nose, the door was opened by a short man with black hair and overlarge glasses which covered most of his face.

"Hiya, you here to get your Pokémon" he said in a very rushed sort of tone he carried the look about him that said he had not wanted to be disturbed, "uh ye...ye...yesssss I..i...i… am" his teeth had begun to chatter.

"No need to be nervous kid, come on in Prof Oak will be just a sec", he disappeared into the well lit laboratory leaving the door open behind him and giving Phoenix a full view into the bowels of the lab yelling "PROF OAK!, PROF OAK" before he disappeared behind a corner and he vanished from sight his voice still echoing throughout the room.

He took a nervous step inside closing the door gently behind himself sticking his hands deep in his pockets as far as they would go, he was waiting for about 10 minutes when he began to hear voices coming around the corner and the short man was following behind a tall man with grey hair and a lab coat and he too had his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" he said before reaching forward with his hand outstretched "I'm Prof Oak also known as the Pokémon Professor, I take it by your red hair and familiar looking cloak that you are Lance's brother, he said you would be arriving today".

His eyes twinkled with kindness and knowledge and I instantly felt at ease "yeah I am, the name's Phoenix" he said with more confidence then he probably felt, "well Phoenix I guess I better show you the Pokémon and he turned and beckoned to Phoenix to follow him. They walked through a corridor with Prof Oak turning to him and saying "so how often do you see your brother?" "not very often once every couple of months he is busy training all the time or with Dragon Order Business, he likes to come home and show me how much stronger his Pokémon are", well that's good I haven't seen him for a good 5 years since he got the position as one of the Elite Four".

They turned another corner and it opened into a room with a couple of computers a strange television looking contraption and a table with 3 pokeballs on it. "choose one" said Prof Oak "any one you want first one is Bulbasaur, middle one is Charmander and the last one is Squirtle and make sure you choose wisely" he finished his sentence and took a step back waiting for Phoenix to make his choice.

Phoenix stood there for a good five minutes before saying "I don't want to be like my brother but I've always wanted a Charmander" he said this with a frown on his face but a determined look on his face all the same.

"Well if it makes any difference Lance didn't want a Charizard when he came to me for the first time, he had his heart set on a Squirtle but I didn't have any left so that's why he picked Charmander", and if it makes any difference that charmander is the offspring of Lance's Charizard, I got that particular one from a trainer named Liza who in fact lives in Charific Valley in the Johto, a special training ground for Charizard's!".

He made up his mind with this comment and said "I'll take the Charmander" with a big smile on my face he walked towards the desk before picking up the Pokeball and for the first and most memorable moment in his life called out "Go Charmander" and with a flash of light appeared a charmander in the middle of the room.

**ALRIGHT JUST MADE SOME MINOR CHANGES TO THE ORIGINAL SO THAT IT IS EASIER TO READ BUT HERE IT IS. I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT I WISH I DID. REVIEW AND SHARE  
****WEYLYN OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Pokémon Battle

The charmander stood in the middle of lab room its bright orange colour and flaming tail clearly standing out in the white laboratory, "char" it said and looked around the room with wide eyes and began to move around looking at all 3 people in the room before it finally settled its eye's on Phoenix. It gazed up at him and almost instantly a connection of trust seemed to form between them, hating to break up the intimate moment Prof Oak cleared his throat and said "now here is your trainer license your badge case is you so choose to take the Pokémon league challenge, 5 pokeballs and of course your Pokédex to record all the data on the Pokémon you catch and a new feature just invented by a friend of mine from the Hoenn region the move checker". "The move checker scans your Pokémon and determines what moves it knows how about you try it now on charmander you'll be the first with this new feature".

He picked up all the other items on the table putting the 5 pokeballs on the right side of his belt and put his trainer license and gym badge case in his bag which currently held his sleeping bag, basic toiletries, and some food for the journey until he reached Viridian. He picked up the Pokédex and it turned on with a little beep and opened to a list which only contained 3 Pokémon, bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle. It was unlike what he had heard from other trainers who had stopped by his house looking for either Lance or Clair, they said that it would be completely empty of any data except for your starter Pokémon, he looked up in confusion at Prof Oak "isn't it supposed to be empty" he asked, Prof Oak nodded then said "it used to be like that until I decided that it would be better if trainers knew more about which Pokémon they would be liking to battle first off as they travel from here to Viridian City as the route is filled with trainers looking for their first battle".

He turned towards charmander which had taken to looking around the room again every so often its eyes would flick to the window looking at the tree in the garden which was filled with a dozen or so pidgey. "okay here goes charmander, lets see what moves you have" and he clicked an option which was on the side, a new page appeared this time with charmander the main Pokémon on the screen with a list beside it that contained another list. "Prof Oak" he said "it knows Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower and Shadow Claw" he looked back at Prof Oak "is it normal for a charmander to know these moves at such a young age, I thought it base moves were only Scratch and Growl". "yes it is but you have already forgotten that this is your brothers Charizard's offspring meaning that it knows some of the moves of its father and mother, these are called egg moves and it probably inherited these from its parents" he said, he had his hands in his pockets again.

"Well thank you Prof Oak for everything, but I've got to be starting my journey now, I want to try and get to Viridian by nightfall so I can stay tonight at the Pokémon centre" he said putting the Pokédex in his back pocket for a quick access and returning charmander to his Pokeball "that's okay Phoenix and if you ever catch anymore than 6 Pokémon be sure to send them here so that me and my assistants can look after them for you" he said with a smile on his face and showed Phoenix to the door opening it for him and phoenix walked outside "thank you again Prof I'll be sure to call you whenever I need assistance or anything" and Prof Oak smiled one more time and said "Goodbye Phoenix and good luck" as he closed the door.

Phoenix turned around to run head on into a girl "SMACK"! As their head collided and they both stumbled backwards holding their heads, "OW" she said glaring at him between her fingers "watch where your going you idiot !" "speak for yourself" he replied I'm not the one running up the stairs not looking to see a person in the middle of them". They continued to glare at each other through their hands before she said "I know we can settle this with a Pokémon battle, but first I have to get my Pokédex, I must have dropped it when I left the Professor's", she walked inside knocked on the door and walked in leaving Phoenix outside on the steps by himself.

Phoenix walked down the stairs deciding it would be best if they didn't run into each other again and tried to work out how he was going to tackle his first battle. It would be his first time and judging by the clean clothes and remarkably unmarked back that she too was a new trainer. The girl walked back outside her Pokédex in her left hand and a Pokeball in the other "you there" she said pointing to Phoenix, she ran down the stairs taking two to three at a time before stopping directly in front of him. Her finger had not moved from its general area of him and was now pressed up against his chest "Battle!, Me!, Now!" she declared trying to put the Pokédex in her bag with one hand and not moving the finger currently putting a dent in Phoenix's chest. "Okay then" he said manoeuvring away from the finger and walked a couple paces away "good luck to us both" trying not to focus on the girls face because he had just realised that she was very pretty.

He picked up charmander from his belt "alright buddy our first battle, lets just hope she doesn't send out a squirtle". She too seemed to be having words with her Pokémon because she was speaking in hushed tones with a Pokeball clutched in both hands, it appeared she was more nervous than him and had probably never handled Pokémon before today unlike Phoenix who had family that were all expert Pokémon trainers. "you ready" she called, her voice was shaky but her hands were steady, "you bet I am" he called back and she threw the Pokeball between them saying "GO BULBASAUR" and a bulbasaur appeared in the middle of their makeshift field, "GO CHARMANDER" he yelled throwing his own Pokeball out into the field and his charmander appeared already seeming to be ready for battle.

She began the battle by sending out her Bulbasaur with a tackle, her bulbasaur moved rather fast towards charmander and his charmander had no time to move out of the way before it was hit and it stumbled backwards though appeared to withstand the rather basic move "my turn" Phoenix said to himself and said "charmander use scratch" and charmander taking advantage of bulbasaur's closeness used its scratch with a direct hit on bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was knocked to the ground and it rolled away shaking off the hit but still retaining some of the damage, "bulbasaur use vinewhip" the girl yelled, worry was starting to creep into her voice and her bulbasaur could tell but obeyed the command anyway with long vines appearing from underneath the bulb on its back cracking through the air quickly and Phoenix knew he had to do something quickly and said "counter it Charmander with a flamethrower" and his charmander nodded turned to face bulbasaur and unleashed a devastating flamethrower which also managed to score a direct hit on the girls bulbasaur. The flames cleared and the bulbasaur had fainted and charmander let a happy burst of fire from its mouth, "Charmander you did really well, return" and charmander disappeared back into the Pokeball in Phoenix's hand.

Phoenix was ecstatic, he had just one his first battle but he felt sorry for the girl who was now tending to her stirring bulbasaur, he walked over to her "I hope your bulbasaur is alright" he said a little shyly, the girl looked up at him with red eyes but there were no visible tears "he'll be okay he just needs some rest that's all" she looked back down at him. "you battle really well you know" she said "almost like you were born to do it, you also look very familiar" her eye's narrowed as she tried to recognise him, he turned his face away looking over the hills in the distance avoiding eye contact. "how did you get so good if this is your first Pokémon battle" she said trying to start up a conversation again, " I grew up around Pokémon and watched my family battle a lot" he said he looked at her again and felt a rush of heat in his cheeks "wow she's hot" he thought to himself, realising he was staring he looked away again over the hill's. "I might as well tell her" he thought to himself "I mean she will find out anyway if we meet again at a tournament or something".


	3. Chapter 3

Introductions

"I never introduced myself, my name is Phoenix and my brother is Lance of the Elite Four that's probably why I look familiar" he said. She looked up in surprise "yeah" she replied "the red hair and the face look almost the same as Lance, your hair is darker though" she said in afterthought. "Well my name is Cassie and that was my first Pokémon battle" she continued. "I'm the first in my family since my great grandfather to become a Pokémon trainer because the rest of my family are all Silk Harvesters in the Viridian Forest" she finished Phoenix nodded and said "so are you headed to Viridian City too, I was thinking maybe you would want to go together or something cause this is a first for both of us" Phoenix looked down at his feet as he finished his sentence, he didn't want her to see his face because she might work out the real reason, he wanted to get to know this girl more.

"Sure" she said and smiled at him, she got up off the ground "it would be good to have some company for our first day, maybe we can share our favourite Pokémon battles that we've seen", she looked at the road that led to Viridian City "I suppose we better get started" she said "bulbasaur return" her bulbasaur disappeared into its Pokeball with a flash of light, "I suppose we had" he replied.

The road to Viridian was sprinkled with new trainers all of them nervous and soon Phoenix and Cassie weren't the only ones who were travelling in small groups as people began to battle and take notice of other new trainers around them. The road was soon full with other pairs and trio's on their way to Viridian, and many all inclined their heads to them or turned to stare at Phoenix as he walked by.

They had travelled about halfway when Cassie broke the ice that had grown the past couple hours of them not talking, "so why did you become a trainer" she asked, Phoenix had known they would get to this stage and while sneaking looks at her had thought the same thing about her. She was mysterious and his heart seemed to pound in his chest every time he looked at her. "Well I've always wanted to be a trainer, I still remember when I was a little kid I tried to follow my brother Lance into the Dragons Den behind the Blackthorn City's gym but I wasn't allowed because I had not passed the test", it drove me insane not knowing what was in there so I asked my brother when I would be allowed to go in and he said "when your big and strong like me little bro" he would say "when you have Pokémon and you've travelled the world" and then he would disappear for months and I wouldn't hear from him and we would worry then one day he would be at the door, but he would always have his favourite Pokémon, Dragonite by his side". Phoenix paused and looked at Cassie, she seemed very interested in his story so he kept going, "I would get so jealous" he continued "I would beg him to bring me back a Pokémon but he would always say no, so from then on I aspired to be a trainer and beat my brother". He finished his story with a long pause and Cassie seemed to think this over "mine is nowhere near as interesting as yours" she said, "I just wanted to get away from home and see the world, no matter how I did it I was determined to learn what was out there and then my mother suggested I become a Pokémon trainer because they had my little brothers and sister to help while I was away" and that's all there is to it really.

While they had been talking Phoenix had begun to notice the road getting rather crowded, "what's going on" he asked the person next to him. He was a short kid with rather long hair and overlarge clothes on "oh there is a guy over there who reckons he got the strongest Pokémon at Prof Oak's Lab today" he said, the kid shook his head before continuing "what he doesn't realise that they are all from the same place and that there is no difference between them but type and moveset's". The kid walked further into the crowd so he could see over the taller people in front of him before Phoenix could ask anymore. He turned to Cassie to see her hiding her face "what's up with you" "that's my ex Thorn" she said "we broke up cause he said he didn't want to date a girl trainer" she spat these last words as though it was poison in her mouth and continued to hide her face. "Well you know what" said Phoenix "I'm going to challenge him and I will beat him" he pushed his way through the crowd to see a kid kneeling on the ground cradling his fainted charmander "serves you right for challenging a Pokémon with an advantage over yours, not that it matters anyway" said a boy on the other side of the makeshift field who's edges were crowded with onlookers. The boy was tall and wore a black and grey shirt with black jeans and dark coloured sneakers; he was very tall for his age and seemed to carry a constant sneer on his face which was now being utilised on the kid walking away into the crowd with his charmander in his arms "Thorn is the name, Remember it" called thorn after the crying kid and a few kids laughed.

"That's enough" called Phoenix and a hush came over the crowd, Thorn turned to look for Phoenix hidden in the crowd his sneer growing "and what have we here a new loser I'm sure" and some people in the crowd laughed again. "I'm serious" called Phoenix again and he stepped onto the field and everyone turned to look at him, he looked boldly up at Thorn his eyes not moving from the face trying to intimidate him "I'm not backing down Thorn and I'm going to show you that type is not everything" he walked to the end of the field and pulled the Pokeball holding charmander off his belt I challenge you Thorn to a one on one Pokémon battle".

Thorn looked at him and pulled a Pokeball out as well "okay Mr, oh wait didn't quite catch your name loser" he said with a sneer, "my name" Phoenix said "is Phoenix and my brother is Lance of the Elite Four and my Cousin is Clair the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City Gym in the Johto Region". As he finished his sentence lots of people in the crowd gasped or clapped and Phoenix seemed to feel braver. "Well" said Thorn "it seems that this win will improve my status even more as the next Pokémon League Champion" and the same people who had laughed before cheered, "seems he has a fan club" Phoenix said to himself.

"Let's just battle" said Phoenix, "agreed" said Thorn. "Charmander lets show him what we're made of" said Phoenix and he threw out Charmander's Pokeball; charmander appeared in a flash of light to stand in the middle of the field. "Go Squirtle" yelled Thorn and he too threw out a Pokeball and a squirtle appeared in the field a couple metres away from Phoenix's Charmander, "okay charmander lets use scratch and start this thing off" said Phoenix and his charmander ran towards squirtle with its scratch attack at the ready, "squirtle use withdraw" said Thorn and his squirtle disappeared inside its shell, charmander had reached squirtle by this time and all he managed to do was spin squirtle's shell. Phoenix had to think up a plan, he knew that Charmander's only effective attacks were going to be scratch and shadow claw but he wanted to have the advantage if things got intense, "okay charmander lets use another scratch to try and spin the shell" said phoenix an idea forming in his mind, "if I can just get the squirtle dizzy and get it to come out of its shell I should be able to finish it with a well-placed shadow claw".

Thorn seemed to be on to his idea "squirtle use water gun and get charmander away before he can spin you more" he said and squirtle, still in its shell used water gun which hit charmander full on. "Charmander watch out" yelled phoenix but was too late and charmander went flying backwards under the full force of squirtle's water gun, his charmander got up but it was clearly obvious that it had hurt his charmander. "Okay charmander back on the offensive" yelled Phoenix, "let's hit them with flamethrower and stop that water" and his charmander let out a blistering stream of flame which turned the water squirtle was still spitting out to steam. Squirtle came out of its shell shaking off the heat but was not aware that charmander had moved in while steam had been gushing everywhere "okay now we are in close charmander hit with shadow claw!" yelled Phoenix, taking advantage of his opponents confusion charmander ran in and hit squirtle with a devastating, full on shadow claw. Thorn looked on as his undefeatable squirtle was sent into the air and onto the ground again by the direct hit, "squirtle no" cried Thorn but it didn't matter, the squirtle was out for the count and Phoenix had one by clear strategy and cunning brilliance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gifts

Gifts

**I'M GOING TO TRY AND DO THIOS REALLY WELL SORRY FOR THE LACK OF INTRODUCTIONS AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE ANY ADVICE AND/OR TIPS BECAUSE I'm PRETTY NEW AT THIS. I'm GOING TO TRY AND BLEND THE ANIME AND GAMES TOGETHER AND PHOENIX IS GOING TO BE LIKE RED FROM THE GAMES AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE HIM TRAVEL ALL OVER THE Pokémon WORLD EVEN THE UNOVA EVEN THOUGH I'm NOT A HUGE FAN OF Pokémon BLACK AND WHITE OR W2 AND B2 RESPECTIVLEY. **

**I DON'T OWN Pokémon BUT IF I DID…. WELL LET'S JUST SAY ASH WOULD EVOLVE HIS Pokémon MORE (CAUSE THAT DRIVES ME INSANE JUST SAYAIN), MORE Pokémon WOULD BE AVAILBLE IN THE GRASS AND SHINY Pokémon WOULD BE EASIER TO FIND.**

"Charmander return" said Phoenix and his charmander disappeared off the field in a flash of light; Thorn stared in horror at his fainted squirtle. "It's not possible" he said "I had the advantage, my Pokémon were stronger" he kept saying "obviously not Thorn otherwise you would have won" replied Phoenix.

People in the crown began to cheer but Phoenix was only looking for one face in the crowd, "that was really good" said Cassie with a grin on her face and to Phoenix's surprise she hugged him, Phoenix was stunned "th-thanks" he stammered his heart beating crazily "your welcome" she said and she began to walk towards the city in the distance.

Viridian city spanned out in front of the two new trainers both of them eager to see what new challenges it would have to offer. "I think the Pokémon Centre is just down there" said Phoenix pointing in between two buildings where a tiny sliver of red could be seen, "I think your right" she replied and they began walking down the hill.

Great gusts of wind buffeted the hillside road as the pair walked down and Phoenix was looking up at the dark clouds beginning to appear overhead, "we better hurry" he said to Cassie but as he said this a great shadow swept over them and before they knew what was happening they were getting pelted by droplets the size of tennis balls, "Quick!" said Cassie and they began to run down the hill avoiding the puddles that were already appearing in the downpour.

The Pokémon Centre was dry and filled with other soaked trainers most of them were pouring water out of their shoes or standing next to the heaters that had been set up by Nurse Joy at the onset of the rain.

The Pokémon Centre was strangely quiet for being so full and Cassie and Phoenix were huddled around a heater of their own drying their soaked gear, they both had their Pokémon out and charmander was sitting as close to the heater as possible without sitting on it and Cassie's bulbasaur was sitting close enough to be warm.

The door to the Pokémon Centre opened and the thundering rain and flashes of lighting could be seen around a figure which stood in the middle of the doorway he walked slowly in, his face still hidden from view he walked to Nurse Joy and gave her 6 Pokeballs "look after these for me" he said in a familiar voice and Phoenix knew who it was instantly.

"LANCE"! Yelled Phoenix and he ran across the room to hug his brother, "hey bro" said Lance struggling for air in-between the crushing hug of his younger brother "how you been buddy I see you have your Pokémon with you" said Lance. "Yeah I sure do Lance" said Phoenix happily "I picked charmander" he continued and Lance looked at him and smiled "that's awesome bro but it won't ever be better than my Charizard because mine is one of a kind".

Nurse joy came over with 6 pokeballs "here you are master Lance all of them are fighting fit" she said with a smile before walking away, Lance put 5 of the 6 pokeballs back on his belt.

"Now Phoenix I have something for you from grandpa" said Lance turning to look at Phoenix "it's a special Pokémon and one that is always given to a member of the family when they start their journey as a Pokémon trainer", Lance paused before continuing "this Pokémon is hard to train but well worth the effort as it is one of the strongest Pokémon we know today so treat it well and train it hard because I have no doubt that you will need it in the months to come" finished Lance and the gave the Pokeball in his hand to Phoenix.

"Thanks Lance" said Phoenix and he opened the Pokeball and a dratini appeared, Cassie pulled out her Pokédex **_"It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found."_** **_Beeped the Pokédex "known moves are…_** **_Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Agility and Slam."_** Phoenix looked at the rare dragon Pokémon "thanks Lance" said Phoenix again and he recalled the dratini and it disappeared in a flash of light.

At that moment Lance's Pokegear started to ring and Lance pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it casually before a serious look came over his eyes "sorry guys I'm going to have to take this" and Lance walked away putting the Pokegear to his ear and started talking rapidly with whoever was on the other end.

Meanwhile Phoenix was looking at the Pokeball that contained dratini in his hands when Cassie came over, "are you sure you can handle the dratini" said with a concerned look on her face "yeah I should be able to, I'm just in for a lot of hard work" he said and he turned to look at Lance.

**LANCE…**

"Are you serious" I said, I turned to look back at my brother and his traveling companion whoever she was. _"Look Lance I know he's your brother but still I want to keep an eye on him especially now that we know the prophecy it might not even be about him it just said a child of dragons and that could mean anyone from the bloodline even from as far as Unova". _

"I know" I said "but he is just a kid I can't put that pressure on him and he has just started his journey there is no way he will be able to train that hard in 12 months, it took me 2 years to even get to the Pokémon league and I was traveling with my father and your brother". _"I don't care Lance, I just want him ready and I want to make sure he is, he will need my advice and my counsel in the troubling months to come he is the only one who can awa-""_I know, I know, look you better be here by tomorrow morning I have a challenger from Johto and I have to leave now so you'll have to introduce yourself and he takes after my mother so just be careful what you say."

_"I will Lance and I'll make sure he stays on the right track so he doesn't get distracted, I leave immediately…. Besides I think it's time I came home anyway". _Lance ended the phone call and walked back over to his brother.

Phoenix and Cassie looked at Lance walking back over to them, he had a troubled look on his face "okay guys I have to go" he said in a subdued voice. "How come" questioned Phoenix "because little bro I have a challenger on Indigo Plateau who goes by the name of Gold he helped me out in Mahogany town a couple months ago so I better head off I owe him, apparently he absolutely destroyed the rest of the Elite Four and that means he would have had no trouble with Clair".

He paused before continuing "call your cousin I imagine she will be upset, I'll miss you bro but I will try and visit whenever I have a chance" and he turned walked back out into the rain without a further goodbye.

"Well that was exciting" said Cassie and she walked back over to the heater with her bulbasaur who was now snoring. Phoenix was still staring at the door; he was worried for his brother because he knew just how strong this guy was and he knew he would most definitely give his brother the challenge he had been waiting for, he had been there the day Gold had stopped Team Rocket back in Goldenrod all those months ago…

**BACK IN TIME**

"Stop this now Archer" said Gold with his Typhlosion increasing the flames on its back for emphasis, "you have no Pokémon left and there a policemen on their way here now" gold stepped to the side inclining for Archer to start walking towards the elevator. "Perhaps you are right…. Gold please forgive me and like Giovanni before me I shall disband Team Rocket here" said Archer and he pressed the button on the elevator before getting inside he said "good day…Gold" and the doors closed and Archer disappeared. Gold turned back to the panoramic view that was the top of the Goldenrod Radio Tower and looked around noticing a person hiding behind the pot plants "hey you come out" Phoenix walked out from behind the plants and looked around. "Are they gone" said Phoenix "I didn't know what to do I was just up here so I could see the view but then those guys stormed in and well I couldn't get out without them hearing me so I stayed here". "It's okay" said Gold "they are gone now and-, hey what's that said gold spotting a feather on the ground, gold walked over to it and picked it up turning it over in his hands in interest, the feather was a shining rainbow and with every twist and flourish in Gold's hand it seemed to emit stars. Gold put the feather carefully in his bag before heading towards the elevator "hey what's your name" he said turning back towards Phoenix, "Phoenix, my brother is Lance that's probably why you think you have seen me before" said Phoenix, "hey have you got your first Pokémon yet"? asked Gold and Phoenix shook his head "that's a shame kid cause I can see that if you take after your brother in skill just as much as you do in looks you'll be a great trainer like him one day"… FORWARD IN TIME As Phoenix thought about that day Cassie returning her bulbasaur back into its Pokeball, "I'm going to bed Phoenix I'll see you in the morning" and she walked to her overnight room in the Pokémon Centre. While she did this Phoenix knew that his brother had lied to him, they had been close for years and even though Lance was half a decade older than him they were like twins and both knew when there brother was lying to them. Phoenix tossed this thought aside "whatever the reason I'm sure it wasn't to worry me and there were some truth behind those eyes, Lance walked over to charmander "hey buddy bedtime what do you reckon" and charmander got up from in front of the heater as the lights in the Pokémon Centre went off for the night. THE END WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I NEED MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN WRITE MORE OFTEN AS I'm DOING MY HSC AT THE MOMENT SO DON"T RUSH ME. THIS ALL TAKES TIME AND I FIND I'm OFTEN LACKING MOTIVATION AND I APPRECIATE ALL ADVICE  
STAY STRONG AND WHAT SHOULD PHOENIX'S NEXT Pokémon BE AS HE ASPIRES TO BECOME A Pokémon LEGEND LIKE HIS BROTHER, DOES HE FOLLOW HIS BROTHER FOOTSTEPS AS A DRAGON TAMER? AND WHAT DOES THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON WANT WITH PHOENIX AND WHAT'S THIS PROHECY TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

**OK NEW CHAPTER I'm GOING TO TRY AND WRITE MORE NOW BEFORE I START MY HSC TO ALL THE READERS AND MY ONE AND ONLY FOLLOWER COULD YOU PLEASE SHARE THIS BECAUSE WHAT I NEED IS REVEIWS AND ADVICE ON HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**I DON'T OWN Pokémon BUT I WISH I DID**

Forrest

The dawn light was starting to peek through the curtains of Phoenix's room in the Pokémon Centre when he opened his eyes.

Phoenix sat up and looked around the room. This was the first time in his life he had woken up somewhere other than his room and he was a bit uncomfortable at being in a place he didn't know well.

He got out from his sitting position on the edge of his bed and walked over the bathroom to brush his teeth and have a shower. By the time he had finished the sun was starting to clear the rooftops of Viridian City and was showing a beautiful day ahead with not a cloud in the sky.

He was a bit unsure of what was going to happen today between him and Cassie, he didn't know what she wanted but traveling with her yesterday had been good and he had almost forgotten his nervousness, he had even won his first Pokémon battle and then his second.

Phoenix decided to ask her if she wanted to continue traveling with him as he went to leave just in case she got offended if he just left without saying goodbye. Phoenix got dressed in his normal clothes and took two pokeballs off his belt, "Charmander and Dratini" he said to himself looking at the pokeballs with a smile, he already had two rather strong Pokémon and he would battle with Dratini at next chance he got in order to see what it could do.

Phoenix locked his room and headed towards the front desk where he saw Cassie giving her own room key to Nurse Joy. "Here can you take mine too" said Phoenix rushing up to the counter and getting a smile from Cassie that raised his pulse.

As Nurse Joy turned away Phoenix turned to Cassie "so do you want to keep travelling together or split up? I doesn't matter either way but I still though I should ask" he said trying look directly at her without blushing. "Sure" she said with a smile "I'm not that confident yet and you already seem to be a pro, I could use all the help I could get".

With that settled they walked out of the Pokémon Centre and were soon heading along the road that led into the dark, maze like Viridian Forrest which was a good place to train before trainers challenged the first Pokémon Gym in Pewter City.

The road that led to Viridian Forrest also had a road branched off into the west which led to Indigo Plateau, the Elite Four and the Champion of the Kanto Region. Phoenix couldn't help but look down this road and saw that it was very rugged, this road was known as Victory Road and only trainers that had collected all the eight Gym Badges from the Kanto Region could enter.

Daydreaming about one day conquering the Elite Four Phoenix looked into the sky and saw a red, white and gold Pokémon flying, he didn't know what this was and hoped that his Pokédex might be able to tell him.

He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it in the Pokémon's direction hoping for the best, and he couldn't believe his luck when his Pokédex started to recite data on the Pokémon **_Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously_**. **_It possesses seven-coloured wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. This Pokémon is classified legendary and is Fire and Flying Type._**

Phoenix looked back into the sky only to see that the Pokémon Ho-Oh had disappeared but a shimmer of stars could still be faintly seen. He asked Cassie about Ho-Oh she turned to look at him with wide eyes "that Pokémon is one of the most rarely seen; it's said that if you're a trainer and you see it that you will be blessed with safe travels and good luck on your journey".

She looked into the sky with an eager expression looking as though it may be right above her head. She looked back at Phoenix and said "didn't you know that"? "I thought you would have known all about Ho-Oh because you're from the Johto that's where the legend started anyway"?

She said this all without taking a breath and he was amazed that she somehow still found the energy to continue looking into the sky. He decided to keep his sighting of the legendary bird a secret and turned his gaze back in front of him and his eyes fell upon the large forest starting to develop in front of him.

The Viridian Forrest was famous for people getting lost in it and the rare Pokémon that were known to inhabit it. Cassie paused with him then continued walking with more confidence than before.

He caught up to her after getting over his shock at how huge it was "how come you look more confident"? He asked "because" she said "I grew up near here" and she closed the subject only to stop in mid step.

Phoenix stopped with her and looked at her "what is it" he said, "don't move" she said slowly "we are being watched" and Phoenix looked at her with a puzzled expression before looking around him "who, what, where" he exclaimed and she clamped her hands over his mouth and dragged him into a bush.

Phoenix struggled against her surprisingly strong grip meanwhile Cassie looked into the shadows of the forest with trained eyes; she scanned left to right before finally spotting a large Pokémon in the distance eating from a tree.

"It's just an Armaldo" she said before relaxing "but we should avoid it anyway because that thing could crush all our Pokémon". She walked out of the bush keeping an eye on the Armaldo and followed the path Phoenix followed behind her still looking around.

"I don't think that was entirely necessary" he said brushing of a few stray twigs and leaves that had decided to accompany him. "Hey I just realised something" said Phoenix coming level with Cassie "you only have one Pokémon" and she continued looking straight ahead. "I know" she said but I only have a couple of Pokémon that I want and besides I would rather train bulbasaur since you've been doing all the battling I haven't got any practice in".

She stopped in a clearing "so I was wondering if you would like to have another battle with me" she said pulling Bulbasaur's Pokeball of her belt and looking at Phoenix eagerly. Phoenix looked back at her a smile coming to his face "sure" he said "why not but this time I want to use Dratini and see what it can do" as he pulled off the Pokeball that contained Dratini from his belt.

"Okay" said Cassie nervously and she called out Bulbasaur who appeared from the Pokeball with a flash of light "bulb" it said and looked at Phoenix before looking at Cassie and saying to itself not again. "Go Dratini" said Phoenix and his Dratini appeared in the clearing along with bulbasaur who looked at it curiously.

"Okay one on one first Pokémon to faints loses" said Cassie and she began the first move "alright Bulbasaur don't let him attack and use sleep powder" and her Bulbasaur unleashed a white powder from its bulb that floated towards Phoenix's Dratini and Dratini fell asleep almost immediately.

"Dratini no" said Phoenix and he looked at his sleeping Pokémon "Dratini wake up quick" he called out to Dratini but Bulbasaur was taking advantage of his opponents weakness and was already on the way with another move, "Bulbasaur use vinewhip" said Cassie and long vines came out from beneath its bulb before hitting Dratini dead on.

However un-intended by Bulbasaur the vine woke Dratini up and Phoenix gave a cheer, "alright" he said "now for my comeback Dratini use Slam" and his Dratini flew up in the air and landed on top of the surprised bulbasaur who hadn't moved since its vinewhip attack.

Cassie got over her surprised expression and said "Bulbasaur sleep powder again" and Bulbasaur once again excreted a white powder into the air, "oh no you don't" said Phoenix "I'm not falling for that again, Dratini use Agility to avoid it then use Slam again from behind" and his Dratini got faster and moved around the powder that was floating towards him.

"Dammit said Cassie "okay Bulbasaur use vinewhip behind you so Dratini can't use slam" and her Bulbasaur countered Dratini's Slam and dealt some damage. "Okay Dratini let's try something else use Dragon Pulse" said Phoenix and his Dratini formed a purple/blue coloured orb in its mouth before releasing it in a stream towards Bulbasaur who was now defenceless from the front due to its focus on keeping the vines to block from rear attacks "Bulbasaur No!" cried Cassie but it didn't matter.

The Dragon Pulse had a direct hit and her Bulbasaur had lost again to Phoenix and his Pokémon. Phoenix gave a cheer and recalled Dratini who disappeared in a Flash of light.

Unknown to them a figure watched from the shadows watching both trainers with great interest. "They both show great promise" they said to themselves "especially young Phoenix but will he be ready for what is to come, with skills like that I have no doubt, he battles better than even his brother does".

He stood up and began walking towards the now laughing pair who was caring for the stirring Bulbasaur on the ground, his foot stepped on a twig alerting the two to his presence. They turned around at the sudden sound their eyes focusing on the stranger. He finally stepped out of the shadows showing his full figure and appearance, he was not much older than them 3 years perhaps and was wearing a red hat and jacket with white sleeves and blue jeans with white sneakers.

Phoenix stood up and pointed at the stranger "I know you" said Phoenix "You're the guy who became Kanto Champion a couple years ago but then vanis-"and he was cut off in mid-sentence by the stranger "no I didn't vanish I went traveling trying to find strong trainers when I accomplished what I had dreamed of since I was a kid to become champion".

The stranger paused and walked over to the clearing while the two young trainers followed him with their eyes. He seemed to give off a feeling of strength and power that almost felt challenging. "I 'am the trainer who was Champion but I gave the position back to Lance when I left" he placed emphasis on the last word.

"….. You may call me Red".

**SO THE RE-APPEARANCE OF THE TRAINER RED HAS SHOCKED THE YOUNG ONES. WHAT ARE HIS INTENTIONS AND WHY DOES HE HAVE AN INTEREST IN PHOENIX, FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF Pokémon LEGENDS: LEGACY.**

**WEYLYN OUT**


End file.
